


Surprise Party

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Edward Elric Swears, Established Relationship, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ed thought he got Roy good by surprising him with a party when he becomes Fuhrer but it is Roy who ends up getting him good.





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, someone is actually reading this? I’m amazed and I cannot thank you enough.
> 
> This takes place during the Brother/Manga verse of FMA except in this, Ed and Winry only had one child. Tbh, I’m not the biggest fan of Ed/Winry. Yeah, I knew they were endgame but I always felt put off by their relationship. I always preferred Ed with Roy or Ling over Winry. No hate towards Winry, I do like her character, I’m not a fan of their relationship though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (that honor goes to Hiromu Arakawa) and I am not making a profit from this story.
> 
> Not sure if I need to put a disclaimer but in case I do, there it is.

This is the day. 

The day Roy Mustang has been looking forward to. The day when he is going to be officially named as the head of the country. The day when he is going to be announced as the Fuhrer. 

This is something Roy has worked so hard for and it crazy that it is finally happening. After so long. When he was a kid, his aunt would always ask him what he wants to be when grew up and he would always say that he wanted to be the Fuhrer. He wanted to lead this country and be the leader he knew this country desperately needed. His aunt would always laugh and says it’s good to have a dream like that, unrealistic as it may be. 

Well, she was wrong. If she could see him now, she would be proud of him. _ RIP Aunt Chris, this is for you. I hope I’ve made you proud! _

He can almost hear her voice now, telling him that he has done well. How he misses her more than anything. He hopes she is looking down on him with a smile on her face.

”Excuse me, sir,” he looks up to see his trusty subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, standing in the doorway. ”They’re ready for you now.” 

He nods, ”thank you, Lieutenant, ” he says and stands up. Well, it’s now or never, Mustang. Let's do this. This is all so surreal to him. He cannot believe this is actually happening. 

He can hear Grumman speaking as he gets closer to the stage, talking all the years he served in the military and briefly talking about what he is going to do, now that he finally retiring. Guaranteed no one in the audience is listening and they’re all just waiting for Roy to come out. 

Roy walks into the hall and takes a look at the crowd, all the people that he knows very well. Gracia and Elicia Hughes. Jennifer Bradley, the wife of former Fuhrer, King Bradley. Then his eyes landed on the figure of his boyfriend, Edward, the one who organized this party for him. The breathtakingly beautiful blonde is standing in front of the stage, Al to his left and Winry to his right. Ed looks over and sees Roy, waving to his lover. Roy smiles and waves back.

“Allow me to introduce you to my replacement and the current Fuhrer of Amestris,” Grumman says, which catches Roy’s attention, “Roy Mustang.” 

The black-haired man walked up to the stage and embraces Grumman before shaking his hand. “Congrats, Roy.” 

“Thank you.” With that, Grumman walks off the stage and stands by his granddaughter. Roy approaches the microphone and addressed the crowd. “Welcome and thank you all so much for coming tonight. I appreciate it.” 

Everyone in the audience begins to applaud him. He waits for them to stop before he speaks up again. “This is something I have been dreaming about since I first joined the military.” 

The crowd erupts into cheers and all of them for Roy. Ed’s heart swells up with pride at the sight of his lover addressing the military and their home country as the leading man of the nation. There is truly no better feeling and there is no word he could use to describe how proud of Roy he is. He did it, he truly did it. 

He is the current Fuhrer of Amestris.

Roy waits for the crowd to settle down. “Three years ago, when I first was promoted to Brigadier General, I did something potentially dangerous that could have cost me everything. I asked a man to dance with me.”

He makes eye contact with Ed so the blonde would know that he was, in fact, talking about him and their relationship just as Al places his hand on his brother’s shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Whatever Al said made Ed smile and he places his right hand on his left shoulder, over Al’s hand. 

“You see, I was in a relationship with that man and he was a former subordinate of mine. It has never been a secret that homosexuality in the military is frowned upon by when you are a higher ranking officer in a relationship with a subordinate of yours is one thing but for that subordinate is a male is something completely different.” 

“So we kept our relationship secret from everyone. I had to cover up it up by going out on dates with women, acting like I found the love of my life, despite,” he says and his eyes soften on Ed and he smiles, “already knowing that the one I am destined to spend the rest of my life with was sitting on the couch in my apartment, waiting for me to come back home to him.” 

Ed smiles right back at Roy. “He was a real trooper through this. He never once questioned me and understood why I was doing what I was doing, even though,” his eyes never once leaving Ed’s, “I could tell he was just as fed up with everything as I was and he wanted to come clean about what we have and how it’s real.”

That makes Ed smile. “We both were tired of having to hide our relationship. I was done with having to go on dates with people when there was no connection between us, and he was done with being in a relationship with a woman he felt like he had been forced into a relationship with and wanted a fresh start.” 

Everything Roy is saying is true. This was towards the end of Ed’s relationship with Winry. Shortly after the Promised Day, Ed decided to give a relationship with his childhood friend a shot. The girl had been in love with him for years and he felt that maybe he could learn to love her as much as she loved him. That never did happen.

Ed would be lying if he said he did not care Winry but he considers her to be his sister. He would never love her the way she wanted him to and he could not give her what she wants. Plus, Ed knew he was gay and he was also in love with his commanding officer.

Eventually, Roy confessed his feelings to Ed and the two of them began to start secretly seeing each other. Ed felt like his relationship with Winry was nonexistent and it would be better to end it completely. She begged him to stay and especially not to give up on her. Ed already had his mind made up, however. He could not be with someone he did not have feelings for. 

It all got worse when Winry blurted out she was pregnant. After that, Ed felt like he had no choice but to stay with her but he was extremely unhappy and wanted nothing more than to get out of that house go back to Roy, where he felt like he belonged.

Winry gave birth to their first and only child, a boy they named Maes after Roy’s late best friend, Maes Hughes. Ed absolutely loved being a father and he would not trade it for the world. He would gladly give up his own life for his son without even a second thought. He loves his son with all of his heart and would never abandon him. 

Eventually, Granny had to sit Ed down and have a heart to heart with him. The woman was remarkably smart and could easily see through the facade he put on when he was with Winry. He always made it seem like he was happy but there was no fooling Granny. She could tell how unhappy Ed was and told him not to force himself into something he knew he did not want to be in, She also urged Ed to follow his heart. 

He did exactly that and later found himself in CO’s bed. 

Ed eventually ended things with Winry, for good this time. Oddly enough, it ended better than it did the first time around. He thought for sure Winry would refuse to give up on him and fight for him but she just accepted and let Ed go live his life.

After so many years, Ed was finally free to be with Roy again and he could not have been happier. 

He would be lying if he said that it was easy. It wasn’t. It was anything but. He and Roy argue, just like every other couple he knows does but he knows that Roy truly does love him and he feels the same way. Sure, having to keep their relationship private was a challenge but Ed would not have it any other way. 

And he would not go back in time to do things differently. 

That all brings him to now. Roy finally has become the Fuhrer of Amestris. After a long and difficult road of hardships and whatnot, everything has paid off. He is finally in charge of the country he has wanted to be in charge of ever since he was a kid.

“We through some pretty tough times but that is something that comes with a relationship. They’re not easy but you always find a way to make it work.” 

Roy then turns his attention to the crowd. “I asked him to dance with me when I was promoted to Brigadier General and he was apprehensive when I first approached him but he did. Turns out that was the best decision I ever made because I have never been happier and,” he pauses and smiles at Ed, who just blushes, “I know he feels the same way!” 

The crowd applauds at Roy and Ed just beams at Roy from the crowd. 

Once the crowd stops, Roy says, “I can’t think of a better way to do something I have wanted to do than by doing it now by getting him to join me up here.” 

That catches Ed off guard and he stares at Roy in both shock and confusion. Roy holds his hands out and gestures for Ed to come. Suddenly, Ed feels himself being pushed towards the stage by Al and Winry. Ed stares at them for a second before he walks around to the side where the stairs to the stage are. As he reaches the top step, he looks up and sees Roy standing there with his hand out for Ed to take, which he does. 

“This is the man I was telling you about,” he says, stopping mid-sentence while looking at the crowd. “The man who has changed not only my life but the lives of the entire military. And,” he looks down at Ed now, “the entire nation as a whole. The man who means more to me than life itself. The man I love with all my heart,” He steps to the side, “Edward Elric!”

The crowd begins to cheer for Ed and louder than they had for Roy, though that is not surprising. Ed has been known as the Hero of the People for years, the people genuinely do love him.

Ed smiles and waves the crowd, who continue to cheer for the young blonde. 

Roy turns so he is facing Ed now, the microphone still in hand. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know I never would have been able to get this far without you. Your support means the world to me. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for giving me hope and making me realize that anything is possible. Thank you for giving me the chance to be the man worthy of you. I love you so much and I would be lost without you.”

The crowd begins to cheer loudly at what is going on. It seems as though they have figured out what is going on before Ed. The blonde looks at Roy’s hand and he can see he is holding something but before he gets the chance to see what it is, Roy is lowering himself to one knee. Ed’s eyes widen and his hand flies up to his mouth to cover it. 

Is this seriously happening? Is Roy doing what Ed thinks he is doing? 

Roy holds up a small, ruby red jewelry case in his hand while looking up at Ed with hopeful eyes. He opens the case and Ed sees a steel ring - with a diamond in the center of it. What catches Ed’s attention about the ring is that it is the exact same steel as his automail leg. The ring has been specially designed, just for him, and he could tell Winry is the one who made it. He looks at Winry, who smiles back at him.

“Edward Elric,” he hears his name being called and his head snaps to Roy, still down on one knee directly in front of him, “will you marry me?” 

Ed could believe this. He planned this party for Roy to celebrate him and all of his achievements but the bastard - the sneaky and cunning bastard - completely turns it around on him and surprises Ed by proposing to him. What a jerk. After all the trouble Ed went to by planning this shindig.

Before Roy knows it, he has two arms full of Ed and that catches him off guard, so much so that they both fall to the ground. He finds himself laying on his back with Ed on top of him.

“You jerk!” Ed complains as his hand jokingly punches Roy in the shoulder. “After all of the planning I went through for you and you do this to me?” 

The thing Roy finds to be odd is that Ed does not seem to be angry, or even the slightest bit mad at him. He looks happy, genuinely happy. The happiest Roy has ever seen him and that, in turn, makes Roy happy as well. 

“So,” he asks, his hand going around Ed’s waist to find the small of his back, “Is that a yes?” 

“What do you think?” Ed asks, feeling Roy’s hand slide under his shirt and tracing the skin of his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He sees Roy looking up at him, questioning if that is that is the positive answer to the question or the negative one. Ed beams down at Roy and nods. That makes Roy perk up with excitement. “Yes,” he says. choking back tears, “yes, you Bastard.” 

That is the answer Roy wanted to her more than anything and words cannot explain how happy he is. His other hand reaches up to cup Ed’s cheek. Ed grins right back at him and the two of them kiss. 

The crowd begins to cheer and applaud the newly engaged couple as the two pull apart and stand up. Roy takes the ring out of the case and takes Ed’s hand, sliding the ring on his finger easily. He looks at the ring before he turns his attention right back at Ed, who is smiling right back at him. He then brings their intertwined hands to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on the back of Ed’s hand, which makes the blonde blush, before kissing him again. 

The two pulls apart but Roy rests his forehead against Ed’s ”I love you,” Roy tells him for what seems to be the hundredth time that evening, which totally did not bother Ed one bit. 

Ed smiles, ”I love you too.” 


End file.
